White Lies
by YukirinSnow
Summary: Izaya has been in love with Shizuo for as long as they've known each other, to the point he will do anything but when all of Izaya's lies collapse Shizuo gives him one year to prove his feelings are true, or Izaya's a dead man. Shizaya Rate M Celty/Shinra, some OCC.
1. Make me Yours

A/N: Yo! See me, huh you see me? Wait let me get the lights. .:: flick's on the stage lights::. There we go! Welcome to White lies, were we dig down deep and feel the heat of passionate love gone wrong, and made so right.

If your unfamiliar with durarara go watch it, we'll wait.

.:: patience dwindles::. Alright so we can't wait but here's the rules,

This is a durarara! Fic, It is Shizaya and a collaboration with Seliphra, if you haven't read her work visit her page and check out some of her stories. They are good.

Another note, I will not be tolerable of any flaming, all negative reviews will be removed from my page, and please do not point out the obvious mistakes, or grammar issues. I am obviousely aware of them if you are pointing them out, I will eventually go back and edit them.

Do not, and I repeat do not, be negative about the story, I am not forcing you to stay here and read. Go flame someone's work who actually deserves it.  
This is strictly entertainment.  
Last but not least:

So I apologize to all who've read this, I realized after a breif read through, I completely missed half the sex scene! but I've fixed that now, I will also be uploading chapter 2 soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the durarara! Characters, names, or creation of the show/manga. All rights belong respectfully to their proper owners.

* * *

White Lies

He wasn't sure exactly, how he'd gotten into this situation as he sank down into the plush red couch. The room was quiet for sure minus the slight thumping of the strip clubs music coming through the wall. He'd been asked at some point by Kyouhei and Walker to go to the strip club, just for a few drinks and what not. Shizuo was not one to watch women degrade themselves but he'd been curious and came. Though a few drinks in he'd begun to lose sight of what was happening and someone had told him...someone had paid for a private strip for him. Figuring it was Kyouhei or Walker he couldn't refuse and now he was here...staring at the silver stripper pole. There were also a tray of several drinks and bottles of beer and cocktails. "What is happening?" he grunted rubbing the bridge of his nose as the pink party light illuminated the room.

Izaya gulped a little, peeking into the room... but drunk like this he prayed Shizuo wouldn't know... wouldn't recognise who he was. He wore very different clothing now too, a much looser shirt and of all things... a skirt, a very tiny leather white skirt in fact, though the shirt was his usual black. Much looser, certainly, enough he needed a strap to keep it on his shoulders at all, but it looked good and he knew it. Finally he moved out, keeping his face pointedly turned away from Shizuo as the music started playing. His hips rolled with it only when he reached the pole, one hand casually moving up as he let himself lose his senses in the music, his body starting to move of its own accord, lifting, spinning, stretching and twirling, using that pole better than most of the strippers in the club did. He became so lost in the music, in the dance, that he forgot Shizuo was even there until he looked and then a pinkish tint crept over his cheeks as he realized he was dancing like this... for Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo's vision was blurred enough by the alcohol that looking at Izaya he only saw a sexy fucking stripper. One with legs that looked like they could make a god drool and he wanted those clothes to come off, his own pants beginning to tighten painfully.

He twirled lightly now, almost giddy with delight that the man before him was so obviously enjoying the performance. He started playing with the clothing now lightly, teasing Shizuo with it, a coy smile decorating his lips as he moved, but nothing came off. He was scared... even drunk if Shizuo preferred women there was never any hope for him... and never had been.

"More" was the breathy demand that left his lips before his brain could even register words. "More damn it" he hissed wanting nothing more just to get off while watching this person. Oh yes if Shizuo Heiwajima knew it was Izaya making him feel this way heads would definitely roll but right now his drunken mind say screw caution and screw Izaya. He'd enjoy himself and unwind for once...though he wasn't as far from the 'screwing Izaya Orihara ' part as he thought.

Izaya grinned at that, more huh~? The shirt came off first, slowly and as playfully as he could manage it and turned, hips rolling again with the steady beat of the music, still dancing as his shirt found its way into Shizuo's lap. Izaya had very good aim, even while stripping and pole dancing. Now though he hooked one of those long, slender -and thanks to the high heels he wore well shaped- legs around the pole, leaning into it and then turning so he hung off it in a blatant display of flexibility.

He gripped that shirt and could smell the scent on it...clearly a perfume and damn it smelt good. He wanted to touch him and it was making him restless...could he get sued for touching a stripper sexually?

If Izaya were a stripper at the club? Then yes, yes he could. Worse in fact, if the stripper laid charges for assault but then Izaya wasn't working for the club. In fact he had lied and paid out to be allowed this much. He had told them this was his significant other he wanted to perform for. Izaya pulled himself up now and stalked towards Shizuo now, then climbed right into Shizuo's lap and pressed their lips together.

The sensation pushed Shizuo over that final edge and his hands came up Cupping Izaya around the neck as he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue past their lips to deepen it. His hips unconsciously rolling to let this person know he was aroused because of them. Izaya moaned hungrily... so this was what Shizuo tasted like... it was Smokey but he didn't mind it too much. Right now he also tasted of alcohol too, and he trembled lightly now, pressing his hips down into the other and grinding against Shizuo to signal he didn't mind what Shizuo did to him. So long as he did it to him.

He growled and brought his hands down to grab his ass and broke the kiss to bite and suck at his neck with favor.

"Nn~!" He gasped, not daring to speak in case Shizuo recognised his voice. He rolled his hips again though, the skirt rising up more now to reveal very tiny and easily ripped panties. He'd needed them in order to keep certain parts of his anatomy from simply dangling in the open.

He slid his hand up those silky smooth and pale creamy thighs and turned their positions pushing Izaya down he began to trail kisses from his neck to his chest,

"Ahh~" Another light moan escaped him but he had never been touched by anyone like this before now either. He had decided a long time ago Shizuo would take his first time... even if it wasn't a mutual thing. He only wanted this one... only ever him. He pressed his hips into Shizuo's eagerly now, a low whine escaping him.

"Impatient" he mumbled and he gripped that leather skirt...and

RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

tore it right off.

Not that Izaya minded this. He had bought this skirt for one purpose only and that purpose had been filled.

Izaya managed to find one of Shizuo's hands now with his own, bringing it to the strap on the thong he wore to signal silently that he wanted Shizuo to rip that off too before hurriedly opening the others pants to make him at least a little more comfortable.

He sprung free without a moment's hesitation and he leaned down and bit the strap and tore it with his teeth and proceeded to lick his way up.

"Nn~! A-ah!" More sounds escaped him now, his body trembling lightly. This wasn't a dream... he was finally going to have Shizuo for once though he thought Shizuo would likely be rough... and maybe that would be unpleasant this being his first time and all...

He bit him. Then in his haze took Izaya in his mouth, man or woman he didn't care as long as he got laid.

"Ngh... HAAAH~!" Oh that... that felt heavenly~! He wanted more now, but he was nervous too and when he curled up to watch what Shizuo did, the back of his left hand pressed against his own mouth to stop himself getting too loud and his cheeks were tinted a deep pink.

He licked up the underside and then stopped sucking his own fingers he searched for an entrance eventually finding one and slid his fingers in going back to sucking.

"Ngh! Ah!" Two fingers to start was a lot for a virgin, but he bit back the protest he would have normally given and he relaxed steadily around the fingers inside of him. Izaya made a mental note to pay the damages to the room later now seeing as he was going to be messing up their couch at this rate.

He stretched him quickly without mercy and nipped at the straining cock. He was so intoxicated that he couldn't think too straight and he moved pulling away sitting up he presented his weeping erection to Izaya, "Suck"Izaya didn't hesitate, taking the organ in his mouth eagerly before sucking hard on it, tongue swirling to taste every inch of its surface as though it were the finest treat he could hope for, humming in delight to send vibrations into the sensitive flesh.

He gripped Izaya's hair a grunt leaving him and pushed trying to force more into his mouth not satisfied quite yet. "Damn..." he panted his breath coming in short quick motions.

"Ngh!" He grunted, wincing a little, unable to pull away but not able to fit anymore into his mouth either. It was a bit like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, if one could excuse the terrible pun too. One hand came up trying to keep Shizuo from bucking the other hand now being used to run along the shaft and keep him satisfied.

He stopped and frowned but he couldn't hurt the stripper though they did seem to like it rough. He relented however when the sensation to trying to be stopped pressed against his hip he slowed and stopped thrusting a breathy groan escaping his lips. "Mmmn...damn it..." he reached his hand down and began to stretch him again.

Izaya's moans vibrated right into Shizuo's erection, his mouth and hands working together to try and give the other as much pleasure as he could.

"Nmm~! Mmm!" He moaned, already wanting so much more than this.

He pulled him up when he figured Izaya was ready and lifted both his legs hooking them over his shoulders and began to push into him, as he leaned forward catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Izaya gave a whine but he made no argument either despite the fact that it hurt. He didn't mind terribly so long as it didn't hurt the whole time.

Shizuo was soon sheathed completely inside of Izaya a grunt escaping him. damn they were so tight. His brain was clouded and he couldn't think too straight anymore the heat, the sensations, those kisses ugh he just he wanted more. He grabbed the back of the couch as he began to thrust slowly at first to find a rhythm.

Ah! That really hurt... Izaya wasn't so sure he liked it rough, oh no, he did not... still, he wanted this with Shizuo and he made no complaints, quietly accepting whatever Shizuo decided to do.

When Shizuo realized the person he was with wasn't making a sound he stopped...confused trying to gather what was going on and realized he wasn't focusing on their pleasure and he growled and began to thrust again looking for their sweet spot.

When he found it Izaya's moan was softer than it should be, but for all Shizuo knew he was just quiet in bed too. He bucked his hips lightly and gripped at the others back; scratching lightly since Shizuo seemed to like it rough and he needed to give Shizuo a signal of some kind that he enjoyed this... even if he would prefer less rough treatment.

Shizuo grunted not because of being scratched but because Izaya had tightened around him and he began to thrust with a little more fervor, "damn it..."

"Ngh! Ah!" His spine arched a little, hips rolling to plead for more from the other, more pleasure, not more pain.

He hit that spot again and he gripped the back of the couch more and it began to crack under the pressure.

Izaya became slightly nervous now, remembering Shizuo's massive strength and hoping he didn't wind up with a broken bone... even if he did he didn't care because Shizuo was his... right now Shizuo was all his...

Shizuo grunted and shifted moving to try and turn Izaya and when he didn't turn he grabbed his arm and yanked.

Izaya groaned and whimpered when he heard his arm crack, but it wasn't loud... the pain was really something though... even now he said nothing. He could go to a hospital later; he wanted this... he had to keep reminding himself of that though now.

He managed to face Izaya the way he wanted and continued to thrust and stroke Izaya's erection.

It gave him enough to keep him hard and eventually he came but if anything it made the pain that much worse. He held back the display of pain though.

Shizuo came too deep inside Izaya's body. He didn't stop there though as he brought Izaya to climax several more times, himself as well before coming spent...the room fairly broken but izaya was broken as well.

His arm was turning purple... damn... his whole body hurt and Shizuo looked like he was passed out now. Thank God for that... Izaya managed to limp out and pull his clothing on while Shizuo was out cold before writing a cheque for the damage and calling a cab to get him to a hospital.

* * *

YukirinSnow: So, first chapter went nicely  
Izaya: you call that nice! I'm broken  
Shizuo: improvement  
Izaya: Shizuo you monster  
Seliphra: I think it's progressing rather nicely…  
Yukirin: I think so too, READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES!


	2. My name Is

**A/N: First off, I made a mistake in chapter 2 but its not crazy important, I just missed most of the sex scene, but I've gone back and adjusted it so now it's not missing anymore! Go back and read it if you want.**

**Besides that, I have to say, I was fairly disappointed in the amount of reviews I received. It seemed to be received rather well. Hopefully this time I'll receive more.**

**Anyways on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own the Durarara! characters!**

* * *

Shizuo wasn't sure how he'd gotten home just that Kyouhei and Walker had taken him there. He had a pounding headache come the morning and it didn't help he felt gross.

Izaya meanwhile was in much worse condition though he lied about how it happened though. His right arm had been broken in two places and two ribs were fractured but he supposed it could have been much worse. He would not be in Ikebukuro for a while though, not dressed like a guy anyways... he meant to stay away until he healed, but he couldn't so two days after when he could walk without limping he pulled on a short skirt, a looser top and a fake bra with a few socks in each cup along with heels. He looked female anyways but there were bruises on his legs and face... and everywhere really and he barely managed to cover them with makeup... and it took a whole lot of work to manage it... before he awkwardly clipped extensions in with one hand before heading out to Ikebukuro. Even after being injured like this... he still loved Shizuo... so much it hurt more to stay away from him that it did to be near him.

Shizuo sat with a smoke in his mouth brooding over the night at the club...had he accidentally hurt the girl...he was sure he did...he couldn't remember much...Kyouhei and Walker had told him the room was trashed when they got him and he felt an idiot.

Like this Izaya was unrecognisable and he sighed, sitting next to Shizuo now. The perfume he used covered his own scent so Shizuo wouldn't notice him by that but anyone should when a woman who looked like she should be a model sat next to you... not to mention when she had a broken arm. He sat partly because it was Shizuo and partly because he still hurt like hell.

Shizuo didn't say anything right away only glancing slightly at her and wondering what trouble she'd gotten herself into. Then he smelt the perfume and he recognized it, turning to face her...he couldn't help but start staring.

Izaya acted like he'd never seen Shizuo before in his life and when he turned to look he pouted a little, "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" He asked, increasing his voice to a female octave, managing not to sound male at all, though it was hardly a challenge being Izaya Orihara, who needed to do many a strange thing to get the information he wanted.

Shizuo suddenly felt very embarrassed for staring, he couldn't exactly turn away after staring at her or he'd seem like some kind of creeper. A questioned bubbled up in his brain and he frowned," do you.." this was going to sound rude," do you work at club red?" he asked she looked familiar but he couldn't place her face.

The questioned was hardly what Izaya expected to hear from Shizuo, he figured the debt collector would have been too sloshed to remember the night at the club. Izaya gulped a little and wondered how he should be replying to this... then he smiled brightly, "Of course not~! What kind of girl do you think I am~?" He made himself sound amused by it rather than insulted a playful smile.

He blushed," sorry, that was rude of me...you just...seemed familiar" he mumbled looking away, "What happened to your arm?" he questioned trying to change the subject quickly before it got out of hand.

He blinked before looking down at his casted arm, "Oh, this? Ahh... I was hit by a car," He smiled as pleasantly as he could to, but he was a very good actor and an excellent liar. "I was lucky my legs didn't break~" He giggled, high like a girl would. He was a perfect trap when he wanted to be.

"That sucks" he said eyeing her,"...I've been hit a couple times by cars...I've never broken anything though." he said as he put out his smoke.

"Whaaat? Never? You're so lucky!" She pouted a little at that, "Ah... for the not breaking things part... not the getting hit part, that part must have sucked a lot," a gentle and very feminine smile now touched her lips.

"Heh...sucked a lot especially because some bastard paid these guys to hit me" he said leaning back on the bench. "I hope everything's healing alright for you miss...uh"

"Kanra,"

She smiled pleasantly at him before frowning at the first half of his sentence, "Ah... did you say someone paid people to hit you? That's terrible! He must be evil!" He couldn't believe he had just insulted himself...

"Heh...evil as they come...I don't know what I did to the guy but he's been making me miserable since high school" he said then blushed," sorry I shouldn't be ranting to you about something like that...it's kind of depressing"

"Oh no, it's quite alright umm..." after all, Shizuo had yet to introduce himself to her. Still Izaya made himself as likable a female as he could... and one interested in Shizuo for more than sex already... he really hoped Shizuo craved a relationship...

"Shizuo...Shizuo Heiwajima" and he held out his hand for her...his right because 'Kanra's' right was broken. She smiled in return and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Heiwajima-san~" Kanra couldn't call Shizuo 'Shizu-chan' after all... not until they were actually close.

"..So uh" he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't normally do this but uh...want to grab a coffee together?"

Kanra smiled cutely, and a light blush came to her cheeks. "You know, that sounds like fun~" she agreed.

He gave a handsome smile and stood up holding out his hand to help her up,"...come on I know this great coffee house" He was a little nervous, he'd avoided hanging out with girl's who weren't directly involved with his little circle of people because of certain issues and problems regarding certain red eyed individuals. It just kept them safe not to be near, something about her made him bold though.

She smiled and took his hand gratefully to stand and all it really would do for Shizuo was show him Izaya's insanely perfect legs. The skirt reached mid-thigh, but with the shoes it also showed Kanra was very tall for a woman. With heels she came to five feet and nine inches, though Shizuo still had a good four inches on her. She clearly had a sense for fashion too; all the clothing and shoes were designer labels.

He decided not to pay attention to it...clothes didn't make the woman and as he walked and talked with her to the café, he began to grow just a little more confident. The café itself was rather beautiful, a small little place tucked in between two larger shops of clothing, boutiques probably. It had a nice quaint earthy feel to it, like someone had stuck a little piece of Italy into the bustling cities of japan. It had a tall overhang that was covered in growing vines. A small little circular table and two chairs sound out front next to some flower pots growing, what Shizuo assumed were peonies. The ground had been dug up and replaced with a cobbled stone and the large window that showed inside proved that it was in fact just that, a little piece of…well peace.

The aroma drifting out onto the street was also desirable, When they stepped in it was equally cute. The floor was covered in old dark cherry wood flooring, and the café was filled with small love seats and comfortable arm chairs, in the farthest corner a small fireplace crackled merrily and the smell of coffee and fresh baked good surrounded them. The tables were also rather unique as most of them had glass tops filled with roasted coffee beans. This is where Shizuo took Kanra. Once they had their order he lead her over to a couple of arm chairs near the fire to continue their chat.

Talking would prove that Kanra was not just a pretty face and a perfect body though... Izaya didn't dumb himself down, but he cut out the parts of his personality that he knew irritated people a lot, focusing instead on the ones that people liked.

Shizuo was relaxed and Izaya quickly learned the 'bartender' wasn't so much of a protozoan as he though. Shizuo could actually hold an intelligent conversation.

Kanra made sure to flirt too, light hints to show interest but not so much as to seem desperate... besides with a figure like that Kanra could get any man she wanted just by motioning with a finger. Kanra was also very well informed, something rare for women of such beauty who usually coasted through life on looks alone.

He would laugh when it was appropriate and he found himself shamelessly flirting back too. She was beautiful, she was interested and she was smart...hell like he'd let a catch like her go, though...he would if he knew who it really was. Eventually though the conversation landed back on Izaya and Shizuo wasn't sure why, "The just…ugh he has some kind of god complex and it's annoying. I'd probably like the ass if he apologized for all the crap he's done to me and made it right" he said sipping his drink. "and came off that silly pedestal he'd put himself on and acted like a human being instead of a weirdo" he huffed," and perhaps let me keep a decent job"

Izaya frowned a little, at least he knew what Shizuo thought of him now and even though it wasn't nice it was salvageable... right? Maybe. "I suppose there's nothing you can really do... maybe if you just ignore him he'll lose interest? He sounds like the type who gets bored easily anyways. What is it you want to do eventually? I mean for a permanent job?"

"English Literature teacher" he said with a smile," and there's no ignoring him...if I try he usually frames me for something or other and I lose my cool cause it costs me my job" he said with a sigh, "I keep thinking of anger management but it might just piss me off even more"

"Yeah... but an English Teacher huh~? That's cool~, maybe you can teach me sometime then~?" Izaya spoke the language fluently, but Kanra didn't have to. Besides it would be a good excuse to spend more time together. "I'm hoping to be a psychologist myself~"

"Really? Like picking apart people's brains?" he smirked playfully at her.

"Heh, maybe... no, I just... want to help people. I like humanity... as a whole you know? But sometimes people get depressed or otherwise mentally ill... and I want everyone to be happy if they can be, or at least content with things for the most part and healthy... so that they can live their lives well," It was a nobler thing than Izaya who also claimed to love humans.

"Good luck then" he said with a soft smile, "I hope you don't have to glance the dark side of human kind then...it's not pretty" he said.

"Ah, I haven't had that misfortune yet in life, but even if not all people are good and kind, I think most are and would be if given the chance." She smiled at him, perfect, light pink lips pulled into a smile.

"I'd like to be given a chance to prove that to people...I'm kind of tired of being called the Monster of Ikebukuro...I mean I have a name y'know"

"Ah? Do people really call you that? You seem really nice to me you know~" She giggled again, leaning back a little, a flirtatious grin in place.

"Thanks, and ya they do because I'm kind of a freak when it comes to being strong" he was a little discouraged now talking about it...maybe she'd get frightened and run away.

"Hmm? All the better to protect those you love though right~" Izaya had never been afraid of Shizuo... and so neither would Kanra.

He smiled gratefully, "thanks..."

Too bad all good things had to come to an end. They had sat there talking for almost two hours now, "Ah! Is that really the time?! Oh! I'm late!" She gasped before scribbling out her phone number. He gave Shizuo the phone he used as Kanra.

He blinked and took it blushing," ah...thanks...um Kanra" he grabbed her good hand and his touch was gentle and soft unlike how he usually was with people," it was great talking to you"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you again~... soon too, I hope," She smiled cutely before leaving the cafe and when Izaya escaped down an alleyway he breathed a deep sigh of relief and happiness... Shizuo liked him... Like this anyways, but all this was, was the side of Izaya that no one had seen before... he knew Shizuo could be like he was, he was always watching him... but for once it was directed at him and he loved that. He headed home before changing into his usual clothing and removing the extensions and some of the make-up to make himself look like a man again just in time for Namie to arrive for work and for Shiki to come for the scheduled meeting.

It was a little later that 'Kanra's' phone rang...Shizuo was calling.

Finished with Shiki he bolted upstairs and answered in Kanra's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey uh...Its Shizuo...Heiwajima" he said nervously. "I know this is sudden but when you feel up to it want to go to a movie or something?"

Ah... that would be a lot of work if he meant tonight... his schedule was open though so... "Sure, when?"

"When are you free?"

"Well... what day are we looking at?" he asked, his schedule was really based on clients but he usually didn't have to work too much...

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Tomorrow? Yeah I can do anytime you want tomorrow~" She chirped happily.

"How about around 4 p.m. could get something to eat before the movie" he said.

"Great, it's a date~see you then, 'Kay~" Izaya smiled... he was going on a date with Shizuo! Well... Kanra was, but that was still him! In a way...

* * *

Yukirin: So….  
Izaya: you made me dress as a woman! AGAIN!  
Yukirin: technically no…Sephy did  
Shizuo: .:: snorts::.  
Izaya: Shut up! You slept with me!  
Shizuo: .:: frowns::.  
Sephy: well….how about them apples….Read and Review folks!  
Yukirin: I hope for at least 10 reviews! i really like feedback!


End file.
